Little tales of a student s life
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: - ¿QUEEEEEÉ? – el grito casi dejó sordos a todos los presentes. -¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya sabías desde un principio que tenías que mudarte a Tokyo para asistir a la preparatoria. - ¿¡Pero e mudaré con Gokudera-kun? – gritó mentalmente.
1. Inizio

**¡ FELICE COMPLEANNO CHARLIE !**

Esta serie de One Shoots van dedicados para ti, niña pervert y stalker xDD. Gomen si no te hablado, pero la situación se puso algo densa por acá. Pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta tu regalote de cumpleaños owo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Tsuna, Gokudera y etc. son personajes de Akira Amano-sama. Yo solo escribo idioteces y romances gay con ellos ewe

**WARNING: **Estos one shoots con de género **Yaoi**, así que sino te gusta por favor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**0. Inizio**

- ¿QUEEEEEÉ? – el grito casi dejó sordos a todos los presentes en el pequeño comedor familiar de la familia Sawada. Hace mucho que no se reunían tantas personas en aquel hogar que en antaño solía ser un tipo "base de estrategias" para la Décima generación de Vongola, ahora después de varios años había recuperado la normalidad que había desaparecido tras varias batallas. Pero todo eso era historia pasada. La mafia, las heridas, el sonido de pistolas…

- Guarda silencio, Dame-Tsuna – una patada voladora mando callar a Tsuna, dejándolo con la cara de lleno contra el suelo.

Bueno, casi todo era historia.

- ¡Eso dolió, Reborn! – el castaño se tapó con ambas manos la nariz aún en el suelo, mientras el resto de los adultos lo miraban resignados. Sin duda algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

- Eso fue tu culpa por ser tan ruidoso – respondió molesto el mini-hitman – Además, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Ya sabías desde un principio que tenías que mudarte a Tokyo para asistir a la preparatoria – cruzó los brazos mirando fijamente a su estudiante.

- B-bueno, ¡claro que lo sabía! – se pusó en pie y volvió a tomar asiento – Pero supuse que nos mudaríamos todos… ¡No solo yo! – terminó apretando los puños contra la mesa.

Recordaba el día en que revisando el correo, encontró una carta de aceptación a una de las más prestigiosas preparatorias de Tokyo. Ese día fue corriendo con su madre para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto y ella solo negó con la cabeza. Minutos después se enteró que había sido idea de Reborn inscribirlo a la escuela sin consultarlo, y cuando le pregunto que como hizo que lo aceptaran con sus bajas notas, él pequeño solo hizo un comentario de una misteriosa organización italiana que había hecho una gran aportación de dinero a la escuela hace poco.

Tsuna aprendió algo ese día: nunca subestimes el poder del dinero, en especial si se trata de una suma con más de 8 ceros en el cheque.

Pero volviendo al momento….

- Se que puede ser difícil, Tsu-kun – la mano de su madre se posó en su cabeza y lo acarició – Pero tu padre y yo creemos que es la mejor opción para ti –

- Mamá…p-pero…-

- ¡Además ya eres todo un hombre! – su padre que había estado ausente durante 4 meses –seguramente en algún trabajo de la CEDEF- lo interrumpió. Tsuna solo lo miró disgustado ¡De que le servía que volviera si lo único que hacía era ayudar a correrlo de la casa!

- ¡Aún así debieron decírmelo antes! ¡No solo a dos días de que llegue el camión para llevarse mis cosas! – el castaño estaba más que furioso. ¿Por qué no pudieron al menos decirle lo que estaban planeando?

- ¡Vamos, Tsuna-nii! No creo que sea tan malo. Seguro que conoces a un montón de gente, ¡puede que incluso a alguna estrella de televisión!– dijo Fuuta contra su voluntad con una gran sonrisa. Lo cierto es que no quería que se fuera, pero Reborn había convencido a todos que aquello era lo mejor. Al menos se consolaría sabiendo que su "hermano" no estaría solo en la ciudad.

- Fuuta…- puede que ya hubiera dejado las batallas, pero su super intuición aún seguía ahí, y Tsuna se dio cuenta de él no era el único que estaba en contra del malévolo plan de Reborn. – Esta bien, prometo que te escribiré seguido, ¿si? – dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño, quien se echo a llorar al verse descubierto. Tsuna lo abrazó para tratar de calmarlo.

Iemitsu y Nana suspiraron. Su hijo se había crecido tan rápido. Ya no era tan fácil engañarlo como cuando le dijeron que su papá se había convertido en una "estrella". Ahora se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que sentían los demás y estaban seguros que también había sentido que aquello no era sencillo para ellos tampoco. Pero ya era que su hijo experimentará una vida normal –o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Iemitsu- y conociera el mundo desde la perspectiva de un estudiante normal.

- Supongo que podré acostumbrarme a vivir solo – dijo Tsuna cuando por fin pudo calmar los sollozos de Fuuta. - _Un departamento para mi solo… ¡Seguro que mola!_- una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer sin supervisión de sus padres… ¡y mejor aún, sin Reborn! Ese solo pensamiento casi le saca lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¿Y quien dijo que te ibas a mudar para vivir tu solo? – preguntó Reborn con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – nunca era buena señal que Reborn sonriera… -¿Q-que q-quieres de….? –

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió de acabar su pregunta.

- ¿Qué esperas, dame-Tsuna? Ve a abrir – le ordenó el bebé acompañando la oración de otra patada. La cara de Tsuna fue a parar del golpe a medio metro de la puerta y se dio –de nuevo- contra el piso.

- _Espero que este sea el último golpe que tenga que soportar_- sobándose la lastimada nariz abrió la puerta sin pensar que le caerían encima unas 2 toneladas de cajas encima. Aún enterrado entre ellas alcanzó a oír una voz alegre que gritaba a los cuatro vientos….

-¡ JUUDAIME, ESTOY LISTO PARA LA MUDANZA! ¿Juudaime? ¿Dónde está Juudaime? – el sonido de los gritos del peliplata siguieron.

- _¿¡Me mudaré con Gokudera-kun! _– gritó mentalmente.

Continuará...


	2. Pioggia

**Pioggia**

La lluvia no paraba de caer y Tsuna tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que si seguía así, la ciudad terminaría inundada. Aquel día los últimos muebles y cosas de su recámara terminaron en el camión de la mudanza, junto con él. Se sintió como un mueble más en la parte trasera y soltó un suspiro.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE TARDAREMOS OTRAS 5 HORAS?- Gokudera-kun –quien iba hasta hace unos segundos sentado junto a él- empezó a pelearse con el conductor.

- _Bueno, al menos alguien está animado_- pensó con una ligera sonrisa que se borró tras unos segundos. Hace alrededor de una hora le había echado un último vistazo a su casa y se había despedido de sus amigos. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a sus guardianes y al resto de sus ex compañeros de aventuras a quienes dijo adiós en su fiesta de despedida.

Y lo más extraño aún, en el beso que Kyoko-chan le había dado antes de subir al camión. Eso era para que saltara de alegría, pero por alguna razón no le pareció "especial". Algo más que raro, después de todo había estado soñando con ese momento desde que estaba en kínder, pero siempre se había imaginado que cuando pasara, sentiría algo más que ese simple "PLOP" – y es que no se le ocurría otra forma de cómo demonios llamarle a eso- que fue el beso de Kyoko.

Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y trato de recordar la sensación. Fue cálido, pero no hubo nada aparte de eso. Nada que le hiciera gritar al mundo "_¡ESTE FUE MI PRIMER BESO!_".

- ¿Juudaime? – la voz preocupada de Gokudera-kun lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que contestara. –Sí, creo que si – respondió sonriendo y sin mirarlo. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso durante su estancia en Shinjuku. La luz del sol empezaba a salir entre las nubes y a bañar la única fuente de luz del camión.

Pero si hubiera volteado en ese momento a ver el rostro de su guardián – que se sonrojaba en el momento de ver su sonrisa- hubiera tenido mucho más en que pensar que en un simple beso.


	3. Nebbia

**2. Nebbia**

Era la primera semana en el nuevo departamento y parecía que el clima seguía del mismo humor. Esa mañana amaneció frío y con niebla, pero el interior del edificio por suerte era cálido. Habían acabado de acomodar varios muebles y por sugerencia de Gokudera-kun, habían decidido cambiar el color de pared de su nuevo hogar.

- ¡Juudaime! ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó como saludo Gokudera-kun.

- Bienvenido – respondió Tsuna sonriendo con brocheta en mano y con la mejilla cubierta de pintura morada. A Gokudera casi se le escapa un "¡Qué lindo!" en ese momento, así que se limito a toser para tratar de disimular. No por eso se le quito lo rojo de la cara. - ¿Estás bien? –

- N-no es n-nada, Juudaime – _¡Coño! ¡Debo aprender a controlarme! _– respondió quitándose la chamarra y colgándola en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la puerta.

- ¿Seguro? Esta haciendo mucho frío a fuera y solo saliste con esa chamarra – Gokudera se golpeó mentalmente. Ahora su jefe estaba preocupado y todo porque no podía controlarse. –

- De verdad, estoy bien Juudaime- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón hundible que tenían – Por cierto, traje algo para comer.- extendió la bolsa que traía en mano con esa sonrisa que solo era para su Juudaime.

Tsuna devolvió la sonrisa aliviado. Si su guardián tenía las energías para sonreír de esa manera, seguramente se encontraba bien. Se sentó junto a él y se limpio la cara con un trapo que traía en su pantalón. - ¿Qué compraste? –

-Bueeeno… - Gokudera empezó a buscar dentro de la bolsa y sacó unos sándwiches, dos latas de chocolate caliente y una bolsa pequeña con takoyakis- Tome-le pasó la lata de chocolate y sin querer le rozó la mano- ¡Juudaime! ¡Esta helado de las manos! – y sin tiempo a dejarle replicar le tomó la mano y la abrigo con las suyas.

- ¿En serio? – Tsuna no opuso resistencia, de hecho ni se había dado cuenta que su piel estaba fría. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente.- Creo que se como calentarnos – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pobre de Gokudera. Si le hubieran dicho que Tsuna se acurrucaría en sus brazos tomando su chocolate, tal vez se hubiera preparado. Por desgracia fue mucho para él. A Tsuna no le quedó otro remedio que llamar al médico cuando el peliplata se desmayó en el sillón, pensando que era un resfriado por lo rojo de su cara.


	4. Neve

Waa ! SUMIMASEN TOT !

No había tenido tiempod e subir ni escribir nada -más porke la basofia de editor de texto de mi compu no sirve para nada ¬¬ - y namás puedo subir los martes ;-; Prometo subir ya más seguido TwT !

Enjoy it !

* * *

3. Neve

"_Tercera semana en el Distrito de Shinjuku._

_Aún son vacaciones y ya no me siento tan fuera de lugar como antes. Tal vez sea porque por fin pudimos acomodar todo en el departamento, la nueva pintura, la hermosa vista urbana que tengo en mi recámara por las noches o porque últimamente Gokudera-kun no deja de sorprenderme._

_Siempre pensé que conocía mejor que nadie a Gokudera-kun. Digo, por algo era al primero de mis amigos que veía en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela y también al último que veía antes de ir a la cama. Pero estas tres semanas no ha parado de sorprenderme de lo independiente y responsable que puede llegar a ser. Aunque sigue con sus manías en conseguirme todo lo que quiera - e incluso lo que no necesito….-, creo que ya entiende mejor que debo aprender a hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Como hace tres días, cuando la lavadora casi estalla por echarle demasiado detergente – ¡Kami!¡No sabía que una lavadora podía hacer eso!- y la espuma llegó hasta el pequeño comedor que tenemos. Gokudera-kun entró gritando al cuarto de lavado, pensando que era un ataque enemigo - … - y tuvo que salvarme de ser ahogado entre puro detergente. Tardamos dos horas para limpiar el desastre que cause y otras dos horas en dejar la ropa como debería estar..."_

- Juudaime, ¿Qué hace? – la voz de Gokudera lo sacó de su mundo. Tsuna se encontraba sentado en la cama del cuarto que compartían.

- Esto. – levantó el cuaderno naranja en el que había estado escribiendo unos segundos antes- Es un diario, un obsequio de parte de Haru-

-Pensé que eso era para niñas…- apenas soltó la fase, Gokudera se tapó a boca con ambas manos y se puso a golpear el suelo con su frente, gritando "¡Lo lamento!"… como de costumbre.

- ¡Ah, matte! –Tsuna lo tomó por los hombros y le sonrió nerviosamente- Esta bien. - el peliplata lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Tsuna lo calló poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca. Era difícil saber que estaba más rojo en ese momento, las mejillas de Gokudera o su frente.- Además, tienes razón. Es algo para niñas, pero…- se rascó la mejilla y se sintió apenado- la verdad es genial tener un lugar donde escribir tus pensamientos e inquietudes.-

Gokudera sintió una punzada de dolor y desvió la mirada. ¿Su Juudiame confiaba más en un cuaderno que en él?

Tsuna notó el cambio repentino en los ojos de su guardián, pero no entendía que era lo que había dicho.

- Gokudera-kun, ¿qué pasa….? – Gokudera levantó la mirada, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los de su jefe, sino con su espalda. Miró por la ventana que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia y vio lo que había llamado la atención del castaño.

Blancos copos de nieve caían del cielo y empezaban a cubrir el marco de la ventana, así como los edificios que se veían por él. El menor se había acercado a ella y la abrió. Gokudera no pudo evitar pensar que los ojos de su Juudiame brillaban hermosamente cuando la nieve se reflejaba en sus ojos. Él quería… no, él necesitaba saber que pensamientos se ocultaban tras esos dos enormes orbes. Jamás en su vida le había importado entender a alguien, pero Tsuna era la excepción a la regla. Quería saberlo todo sobre su jefe y ningún pedazo idiota de cuaderno le iba a quitar ese papel.

- ¿Juudaime? – dos brazos envolvieron al castaño, quien sintió que de pronto su cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Y de pronto le pareció que hacía demasiado calor como para que cayera nieve.

- ¿Si, Gokudera-kun? – Su cuerpo tampoco parecía responderle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Yo… - por unos segundos sintió como los brazos que lo rodeaban se estremecían – Si alguna vez quiere decirme como se siente o… solo quiere decir algo…. Aunque no sea nada, ¡no importa! Y-yo…– Tsuna entendió en ese momento y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

- Tienes razón - tocó con sus yemas los brazos de Gokudera-kun y encontró algo de satisfacción en que eso solo lo hizo estremecerse más – No necesito un diario. Después de todo Gokudera-kun es mucho mejor para escuchar que un cuaderno .-


End file.
